Forever Charmed Series
by TwistedMidnight
Summary: Follow the life of Zoiey Paris Halliwell. The grandchildren of Phoebe Halliwell and Cole Turner.
1. Chapter 1

Forever Charmed: The Next Generation

Series Premiere Pilot: DEMON HEX

All Rights Belong To Original Owners The Only Thing I own are the characters you do not recognize and also the plot.

2012,2013 Twisted Midnight

"Katherine" I shouted to my best friend as I ran down San Francisco Memorial High School.

Things were really normal today. You know Mr. Henderson had given a pop quiz that I am totally sure I failed big time, The popular girls had made fun of me because I basically was an orphan and lived with grandma and her husband. It used to me my grandma, step grandfather and three aunts. But my youngest aunt was 5 years older than me and was preparing to get married to this jerk guy who loved teasing me.

"Gees Z keep running like that and I might have to enter you into a Marathon." Katherine or as I like to call her Katy joked.

Katherine was a short female about 5'2 opposed to my 5'8 height with blazing red hair and Smokey grey eyes she was one of the more popular people, she was over 2 years older than me and was a senior on her last year of school. I on the other hand still have 2 years.

"Mom's been wondering if you could talk to your Grandpa Cole and tell him mom has got him another date, this time she swears she is not an alcoholic." Katy's mom had been trying ever since I was 13 to find miss perfect for him.

"No way last time I told him that I swear he was close to...to grounding me". I corrected myself almost slipping up and letting everyone know the truth.

"Just do it, OH right mom said to come for dinner tonight she's making your favorite." Katy told me.

"What is it this time, you don't mean?" I replied over reacting.

"Deep fried dry ribs, yes." Katy said in a very serious voice.

"I would love to, but tonight's family night remember? If I'm not there I'm Grounded for the rest of this beautiful November season." I told my easily wounded friend.

"That old witch making you watch all your half cousins again, because I swear Charmed One or not I will put a curse on her". Katherine said in her protective voice she always used as we walked down the steps from school.

Before I could answer another voice interrupted us.

"Kath, Z wait up"

Katherine and I turned as Katherine's year younger sister approached us.

Katherine's sister Klair had her auburn hair piled on top of her head dark blue eyes framed her flawless face.

"Mom told me to remind you that you're still grounded and your to go straight home after school." Klair told Kat even though I was sure she still remembered clearly.

"Thanks sis for the update." Kat looked at her sister with those eyes that said wait till we're alone. Turning to me Kat said "Bye Z, don't let that old witch get to you." Smiling she left walking with Klair right on her trail. When Kat and Klair were out of site I ran to the side of the building right in the middle of the shadows. When I was sure no one was watching I turned and shimmered home.

"said.

Before I could say anything else, mZoiey get your demonic butt in here!" My grandma Phoebe shouted.

"That's how I love returning home grams." I whispered under my breath.

As I walked into the Kitchen of my grandmother's house I was welcomed with these words.

"The school called, they said you're failing Math and that your behavior lately getting so bad they are talking about suspension." My Grams face blazed with anger even though through the years I had grown accustomed to it.

My grandma Phoebe was a woman who was in her late 50's but had not been affected by age unlike her other sisters my great aunts Piper and Paige. My gram's hair remained the same shade of brown as it had been when she was in her 30's., her face flawless of wrinkles, if a stranger was to meet her on the street they would think she was in the early 40's not the age of 57, though to some the true age of her reflected through her eyes, who had experienced many things over the years.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Her voice starting to calm.

Before I could answer the figure of my littlest half cousin Paley appeared having just come into her power of Beaming.

"How's my pumpkin doing?" My grams turned from me to Paley or as she called her "pumpkin".

My grandmother picked up Paley swinging her into a full circle which made Paley giggle into a hysterical fit. Paley was a sweet, pretty little girl of the age of four, which was blessed with her father's blond hair but had my grandmothers brown eyes. Paley is a half witch/Cupid/mortal since her father Jason was mortal, but Paley received her Half Witch/Cupid from her mom Parker which was my half aunt.

"Where are your mom and Daddy?" Phoebe asked as Paley's giggles faded.

"They awe omin." She looked up to our grandmother as Phoebe set her down barely saying the right words.

"Bowiey." Paley exclaimed walking up to me while taking my hand.

"How you doin kid?" I asked Paley was I got on to my knees trying to be the same height as her.

"I bost my first wooth!" Paley Exclaimed opening her mouth to emphasize her point.

"Good job I bet you got lots of money too." I played along talking to her nicely while I felt my grandmother's icy glare waiting for me to slip.

After what seemed like forever talking to Paley I sensed a feeling of warmth, which thanks to my demon side I felt my grandmothers husband Coop Teleport into the house along with my second oldest and youngest aunts Parker and Patricia.

"Mommy" Paley said walking up to Parker throwing her arms around Parkers waist.

"Hey baby, what have you been doing?" Parker asked Paley not even acknowledging my presence.

"HI Zoiey, how've you been. "Patricia moved sitting down at the kitchen table with me as the others left the room. Going into the Living Room. All we had to do was wait for P.J and her children to arrive.

"Do you want me to lie or tell the truth Pat? I asked casually.

"I think the truth will do." She replied in the same tone.

"Fine, I'm just missing my grandpa Cole." I whispered.

"I can lie if you want me to, I can say I know how hard it is to be you if you want me to." Patricia y Grams and the rest of the Halliwell Family walked in P.J now with them. Penelope and Paren, P.J's twin daughters walked in behind the entire bunch. The twins where two years younger than me and shared the same striking resemblance to their mother.

"Let's go everyone; Piper will never forgive us if we're late." Phoebe claimed.

As she said that she grabbed Coops and Paley's hands, as the group beamed out.

"You coming Zo?" Pat asked standing up.

"I'll race you there. "I said raising my eyebrow.

"Ready." Pat said.

"Set." I continued.

"Go!" We both said. Shimmering and beaming at the same time. As usual I won.

The Halliwell manor had stayed mostly the same like it had in 2006 the only difference was the photos of Piper Halliwell's family marked the walls the old pictures of ancestors taken down to make room. The T.V had been replaced with a flat screen that hung on the wall. When the Charmed ones started their own families it was decided that since Piper was the oldest she would get the manor while Paige and Phoebe would move closer to the Halliwell manor so there children and the sisters could use their combined powers if needed.

When Patricia and I arrived at the manor the rest of the Halliwell line was there that meant Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Kat, Tamora and Henry JR were all waiting with all their children at the way to large table that was put out especially for our families "Family Night".

After what seemed like forever listening to all the stuff the family was talking about I finally heard someone talk to me.

"Zoiey you've been awful quiet tonight, what's wrong?" My great aunt Piper questioned the first to acknowledge me tonight. All I did to answer her question was shrug.

"It's ok Piper she is just mad because we had a fight earlier. "My grams interrupted.

Biting my tongue I held back my comment.

"Not surprising she always will hold grudges, she is half demon. After all". P.J said.

"Jeez thanks P.J bitter much." I said my anger boiling to the surface.

"Zoiey! Watch what you say." Grams said giving me the dirty eye.

"Don't worry mom everyone knows to expect it from her of all people she shouldn't even be allowed to live, all that power is dangerous." P.J replied making the table of Halliwell's full of tension. On my last nerve I stood up making the chair I was sitting fall to the floor. I could feel my eyes flame and turn completely black. My hands gripping my side of the table.

"Yes I am powerful, most likely even more than you, so I'd watch what you say." I warned my body channeling my inner demon.

"ZOIEY, P.J THAT IS ENOUGH YOU BOTH SHOULD KNOW BETTER!" My grams yelled.

The rest of the Halliwell line stayed quiet not knowing what to do, even though they had witnessed most of mine and P.J's fights before. Out of my grams side of the family P.J and I were the too who hated each other even though I had no clue why she talked to me the way she did. She talked like I wasn't there. I mean me and Parker weren't exactly the closest but we still never talked like that to each other.

I almost missed the vase flying off the wall coming at my head. Good thing that I noticed and shimmered out.

I knew I would be in big trouble when I got home so I decided I might as well wait it out. For some reason I was always the one who got into trouble even if it wasn't me who did the bad thing. I noticed I had shimmered to my friend Katy's house so as I always did I knocked on the door waiting for Katy or her mom to open the door.

"Zoiey" I was greeted by Katherine's mother Sophia.

"What are you doing here, you know Katy is grounded." Sophia said probable noticing that I had forgotten.

"Can I just talk to her for a minute I have a question?" I responded innocently.

"Fine Zoiey."Kat come to the door Zoiey's here" Katy's mom yelled stepping away from the door as Kat came running at full speed.

"Z thank god you're here, I need to.." Katy Trailed off looking at her mom.

"Never mind." she responded. "What do you need.?"

"It can wait I just really wanted to see if your mom would let you come to the door." I smiled laughing.

"You know Z I hate you." Kat said jokingly.

"Oh Kat you know you love me, hey do me a favor if my grams calls you haven't seen me."

"Sure Z no prob see ya later witch." Kat smirked as she shut the door to the house.

Turning I started walking down the sidewalk smiling for no reason. Every since i was little I always loved the dark mind you it could be because I was demon. My train of thought was however ruined when I ran into something hard dropping my cellphone from my pocket.

I looked up to find the object I ran into was a person in the light provided it was a guy who looked to be in his early twenties and was hot and when i say hot I Mean smokin hot. He had dark hair Black from what I could tell, with Dark brown eyes that were almost black and he had dark skin. From his skin color I could tell he was native.

The guy bent down picking up my phone.

"I believe this is yours." The guy said holding my phone out for me to take it.

"I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." I apologized looking up at the guy while taking my phone. The hot stranger appeared to be 6,3 based off my 5'7 height.

"No need to apologize." The guy stated looking at me. Just by his looks I Could tell he was dangerous.

"Just a little of advice, the guy said, "don't walk outside in the dark by yourself you could get hurt." The stranger finished with a smirk "I hope to see you soon." and with that walked away.

Later on when I returned home my grams had a fight with me and told me that I wasn't grounded but I would have to help aunt Piper at her restaurant for the next month.

If I thought today was tiring, I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow brought.


	2. Chapter 2

"So what was going on while I was gone?" Cole asked his granddaughter his arm resting over her shoulders.

"Same old, same old,I got in trouble Grams grounded me and I didn't even do anything wrong." Zoiey exclaimed trying not to make a big deal about it.

"Do you want me to talk to her." Cole said taking his arm away from Zoiey's shoulder to turn her to face him.

"No you'll just make it worse, besides your birthdays coming up." Zoiey said changing the subject.

"Zoiey,don't change the subject." Cole said getting frustrated at his granddaughter. But before Cole said more Zoiey's alarmed beeped.

"Sorry gotta go Kat waits for no man."Zoiey turned wishing her grandpa forgot about the huge party at His office.

"I'll see you Zoiey on Wednesday night 9:00, remember I need to to come with me to the Party at the office.`Cole reminded Zoiey knowing she didn't want to go.

"Fine but you're telling Grams that, no way am being turned into a toad again." Zoiey finished shimmering before Cole could say more.

Opening Credits:

"Turn." Zoiey said watching Kat turn showing off the outfit she was planning to wear.

"Enough stalling Zoiey give me your honest opinion, ya or na?" Kat spoke.

"Na it makes you look like a mix between Cassy the Sassy and Molly King."Zoiey answered.

"You mean Cassey from cheerleading and Molly from Trig?" Kat questioned.

"No Molly from the horror movie, "Front of the West"." Zoiey answered.

"Cruel much Z." Kat laughed, she ignored most of the snarky comments Zoiey usually made but this one, was was just plain funny. Looking more serious and somber Kate spoke up "Sebastian and i did it."

"What!" Zoiey bolted up from her spot on Katy's bed.

"Remember when I was grounded two weeks ago?"

"Yes." Zoiey was in thought remembering it to be the night she got grounded.

"It happened the day before." Kathrine turned around sitting on her chair.

"Was it good?. Wait Stupid question."

"Z i'm not comfortable talking about this with you."

"Did you use protection?"

"Zoiey stop, I have my mom for these conversations." Kate glared at Zoiey moving to stand up.

Mirroring Kat, Zoiey stood up. "On other topics, grandpa Coles making me go to some stupid party for his law-firm on Wednesday."

"Aww poor Z you get to go to some party on Wednesday night while I have to take my mom and sister to yoga, how you do it is incredible.`

`You want to switch places, i'd gladly trade, besides I don't have anything to wear.`Zoiey complained knowing the true reason, why she had nothing to wear.

``I have the perfect spell for that little dress problem of yours.`Kat moved to open the open draw of her dresser pulling out a piece of paper.

``Kat.`Zoiey started to complain.

`What I`ve used it a million times, and its personal gain free, though I don`t know why you would care personal gain doesn`t work on you remember?" Kate defended giving Zoiey the piece of paper.

Reluctantly grabbing the paper Zoiey started to chant

Find the hope within my mind

Within place and time

Heed the hope in my dreams

Make a dress to help me beam.

Zoiey finished the spell quickly only to find that...nothing happened.

"Huu that's a first." Kat sighed exasperated.

"I thought you said you used that spell all the time." Zoiey grumbled crossing her arms to look disapprovingly at Kat.

"It does on me and Klaire anyways."

"Well that makes sense it only works on skinny people."

"Zoiey you're not that big." Kat tried to make Zoiey feel better.

Zoiey moved to look into the mirror, she wasn't skinny she wasn't that fat either though just bigger than most girls in her class.

"I'll tell you what.. you take that paper and keep trying to picture that magical dress and in the end you'll be stunning." Kat opened the door to her room.

"Geez thanks for the session ." Zoiey walked out of the door not knowing what to do now.

"Watch out!" One of the twins yelled as a fireball shot right past the other twins head.

"Witch's." The demon yelled pissed off throwing whatever the could at the witchs."

"Grandma!" The younger of the Twins yelled hoping her Grandma could inter fear.

Before anything else was done the Demon exploded in a poof of fire, behind where the demon was Zoiey stood her eyes pure black.

"Piper Help them."Phoebe shouted clearly confused on what had happened and complying with her sisters wishes an upset Piper threw her hand up, when one of the twins shouted no.

All to fast the pain of being exploded happened to Zoiey. She could feel her self recombine and when it was finished and fall to the ground coughing.

"What the hell!" Zoiey shouted in between coughs.

"You didn't try to hurt them, She didn't try to hurt you?" Phoebe looked around confused.

"I just got home how could I of hurt them?" Zoiey stated getting off the floor.

"Grandma she helped us." One of the twins answered.

"Ya don't hurt Zoiey." Paley came out of the kitchen running to hug Zoiey's leg.

"Zoiey I'm sorry." Piper told in a sorrowful voice.

"Don't worry Piper, your not the one who believes I'm evil." Zoiey looked at Phoebe when she said this.

"I won't here you talking to me like this go to your room Zoiey!" Grandma commanded pointing to go upstairs.

Before I left I did a test to her like I had done a million times I summoned the tiny piece of a demon I was and made my eyes flame turning their pure black and like I knew she would Phoebe was in a panic signaling to one of the twins to do something, hesitantly the younger of the Twins summoned energy and showing I wasn't afraid used my fire ball I had inherited from my source side and made the energy dull and go away from me.

Turning back to Phoebe my eyes still black walked past her taking the stairs two at a time going into my room. I leaned against the door letting my eyes unflame turning back to my normal green shade.

All the while letting tears flow silently from my eyes.

Sniffing and whipping my eyes I when over to my bed falling on to it trying to block out the outside world.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Is that all she is to you?" I heard shouting down stairs.

"How was I supposed to know she helped them." A female voice shouted.

"Maybe if you could see past her supernatural side you would see she's a little girl who loves family." You could hear Coles voice from downstairs.

"Not again." Zoiey groaned rolling over. Over Zoiey's entire life you could always know when Cole came over as every discussion he and phoebe had always started with fighting.

Reaching over to her Ipod she slipped her headphones in and cranked the volume to full. Running out the outside world waiting not so patiently for the fight to be over.

_**"I need you to watch Zoiey for the weekend." Young Phoebe walked into Coles penthouse with little girl with long black hair in her arms.**_

_**"Please come in." Cole said nonchalant as he closed the door.**_

_**"Where going away for the weekend Coop the kids and I and I really don't want one of her temper tantrums to end up her scorching Mickey Mouse." Phoebe explained handing the little girl over to Cole. Which Cole took all to eagerly and smiled back at the little girls excited expression.**_

_**"Someones getting heavy." he told her causing her to burry her face into her grandfather's neck.**_

_**"Cole." Phoebe asked all to eagerly.**_

_**"Hum Phoebe don't you think you should spend some quality time with her, as much as you hate to admit it she is our grandchild."**_

_**Phoebe looked at Zoiey who was now looking at her innocently. The Similarities between Zoiey and Cole was remarkable many people also told phoebe a ghost of her was also in the girl.**_

_**"According to the DNA test yes." Phoebe agreed looking everywhere but at the two.**_

_**Cole sighed going on his knees to put Zoiey down. "Why don't you go watch T.V." He smiled at the girl as she nodded her head walking over to the big tv on the wall.**_

_**"Why is it so hard for you to believe she's related to you, to us." Cole asked quietly trying not to let the little girl hear.**_

_**"We barley knew Ben and as soon As I found out he was my son 6 months after we almost vanquished him we found out he knocked some girl up, She's a demon witch hybrid that's supposed to be impossible. And the fact I have a grandchild with you of all people." Phoebe ranted.**_

_**"You know Phoebe this wasn't just hard on you, when I first found out Ben was our son I was a hesitant to believe it but I excepted it and when I found out he was the source I excepted that to, and I except that little girl and as much as you don't want to hear it I love her like my own daughter." **_

_**"Can you honestly look at that little girl and tell me you don't love her." Cole watched as Phoebe looked at the little girl who was now turned looking at Phoebe.**_

_**"I'll be back to pick her up on Tuesday afternoon." Phoebe spoke as she walked out of the apartment leaving a little Zoiey with tears in her eyes.**_

"Quirto vonis ventra samous vina trampo." Zoiey stared in the mirror chanting. She knew that if anyone saw her doing dark magic they would flip and totally kill her. Hell she knew she shouldn't be doing the spell in the first place but since she couldn't use good magic to make the perfect outfit for some stupid party she turned to apart of her self that everyone hated. In a form of black smoke a black skirt and the most beautiful crimson red tank top with a sequence back appeared.

"Perfect." Zoiey looked at the outfit getting ready to change.

"You look good Zoiey." Cole told his granddaughter as they turned away from one of Coles colleges Oliva if Zoiey remembered the name correctly.

"You know I don't recall ever seeing you with this outfit and of course I know your grounded so you couldn't go out to shop... I'm rambling aren't I." Cole stopped laughing.

"I'll tell you later if you promise not to freak." Zoiey turned going to walk away when a some what familiar voice sounded.

"Mr. Turner a pleasure to meet you are my role model."

Zoiey turned around quickly looking at the young man she had met the other night.

"I'm glad I can inspire some people I know my granddaughter is a little harder to inspire as a matter of fact this is her." Cole turned putting a hand in Zoiey's shoulder.

"I know you, your the girl from the other night." The guy said in a some what dark voice.

"And your the guy from the other night." Zoiey replied non chalantly.

"I didn't know though that you were granddaughter, but then again I didn't know he had a child though if you don't mind my asking where is your... parent?" the guy asked.

Zoiey looked at her grandfather who had an awkward expression.

"My um huh Dad isn't apart of my life." Zoiey responded not wanting to get into the topic.

"I'm sorry, but where are my manners I'm Aiden Knight Fresh high School graduate trying to be a lawyer."

"Zoiey Halliwell." Zoiey responded nervously there was something about Aiden that Zoiey sensed made everyone nervous even her grandfather the ex demon bethazore and ex source of all evil was standing there nervous.

"Well it was nice meeting you Mr. Turner, and it was a pleasure learning your name Miss. Halliwell." Aiden nodded smiled and walked off to the crowd.

"Come on Grandpa Cole let's get you a strong drink." Zoiey laughed braking the tension. Cole smiled and linked arms with his granddaughter.


End file.
